What if
by KageRaion
Summary: Half a year has passed since the war with the Quincies and the lives of the Soul Reapers has started to return to normal. Shunsui still grieves the death of his best friend but certain news soon reaches him. What is it about?


**Ever since the Bleach manga ended, there's one thing I didn't like at all and that is the way Jushiro died.**

 **I feel that his sacrifice was in vain and he didn't deserve to die that way or die at all.**

 **Seeing how he's my favorite character, I wrote this story as a way to forget what happened and give him a better, happier end.**

 _"It's been months and he is still not back to his normal self"_

Nanao looked at her captain as he stood on the balcony outside his office and looked out over the Seireitei.

Half a year had passed since the war against the Quincies and life had started to return to normal for the Soul Reapers. But ever since the war and the death of his best friend, Shunsui had not been himself.

He wasn't that cheerful man he was in the past and he barely drank anymore. Sure, the drinking could be because of his position as head-captain but the cheerfulness had remained after his promotion up until now.

Nanao was now starting to get a bit worried about her uncle since she thought he would get over it eventually.

The doors then opened and Hanatarō stumbled into the room, landing face first on the floor.

"Are you okay 3rd seat Yamada?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry lieutenant Ise"

"Good. But why were you in such a hurry to get here?"

"Oh that's right"

Hanatarō ran out to the balcony and bowed next to Shunsui.

"Head-captain sir. Captain Kotetsu of the 4th division wants you to come as soon as you have time"

"What does she want?"

"I was just told to tell you that"

"Right"

Shunsui then turned to his lieutenant.

"Nanao can you Okikiba cover work until I get back?"

"Of course"

"I'm off to the 4th division then"

Shunsui walked out of the office and then out of the 1st division.

Six quick Flash Steps later, he was standing outside the 4th division.

" _I wonder why captain Kotetsu wants to see me"_

He walked inside just as Isane came down a hallway.

"Ah head-captain, you got my message"

"Yes. Why did you want me to come?"

"Walk down this hallway I just came from, turn the first right and go to the third room on the left. I'll be there myself soon"

"Okay..."

Shunsui followed Isane's directions but once he turned right, he froze.

" _This spiritual pressure... It can't be"_

He kept walking and when he reached the right room he felt that the familiar spiritual pressure came from there.

He put his hand on the handle and slowly opened the door. Once he had walked in, he couldn't believe his eyes.

There on the bed, leaning back against some pillows was the person he thought he'd lost half a year ago.

It was none other than Jūshirō.

"Juu..."

Hearing his name made Jūshirō turn his head towards Shunsui and when he saw his best friend, the white-haired man smiled.

"Shun"

Shunsui felt a lump build up in his throat as he walked closer to the bed. There he placed a hand on Jūshirō's shoulder to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"It's me Shun. You're not dreaming or anything"

Jūshirō reached up and placed his own hand on Shunsui's.

"I'm really here"

Hearing those words made Shunsui let go of his friend's shoulder and embrace him. All the emotions from the past months came floating over him and tears started to stream down his cheeks.

Jūshirō hugged him back and gently stroked his fingers through Shunsui's ponytail as his friend kept crying tears of joy.

"How is this possible, Shunsui asked after a while"

"I think I can explain that Head-captain"

Shunsui turned his eyes to the door and saw Isane.

He let go of his best friend and dried his eyes. The 4th division captain then sat down on the chair next to them.

"After Yhwach was defeated, Rukia returned to the 12th division and with her was two members of the Royal Guard, Ichibē Hyōsube and Tenjirō Kirinji. She thought that since they serve the Soul King, they may know something about Mimihagi.

-I was there so I heard everything they said"

 _ **Flashback.**_

"Is there anything you can do, Rukia asked"

"I'm not sure Mrs Kuchiki, said Ichibē"

"Of course we can Ichibē or have you forgotten that his majesty told us about his right hand and its powers many years ago"

"Ah you're right Kirinji"

Kirinji then turned to Rukia.

"How long has it been since he called on Mimihagi?"

"I'm not sure"

"A little over two hours"

All three turned around and saw Isane.

"Who are you, Kirinji asked"

"Isane Kotetsu. I'm the lieutenant and current acting-captain of the 4th division"

"Two hours huh, mubled Ichibē"

"We still have time so let's get him to my hot-spring"

 _ **End Flashback.**_

"They took captain Ukitake with them to the palace were he was put in Kirinji's care. I believe that since he saved captain Kuchiki from the brink of death, Rukia though the same could happen in this case"

"How long was I there exactly? You never told me that"

"About a month and a half. Kirinji himself told me that the Royal Guard and especially him as the healer among them were told how to reverse the effects of the Right arm of the Soul King.

-So by using a special form of his healing hot-spring, he managed to restore and heal everything you gave up to Mimihagi along with something more"

"What's that?"

"Haven't you noticed during the time you've been here how strong your breathing is?"

Jūshirō looked at her before placing a hand on his chest and taking a deep breath. There was no raspy breaths and no pain.

"You're right"

"Kirinji has amazing powers. I was amazed myself when he told me that he managed to heal the illness from your lungs"

"When was he here, Shunsui asked"

"About five months ago when he and Ichibē brought captain Ukitake back here. They told me that I should keep it a secret until I was sure the captain was going to wake up"

"I see"

"Then, about two months ago, captain Ukitake woke up but he was very weak so I decided to wait until he got stronger before telling anyone about this.

-Deep in my heart I wanted to tell at least you sooner Head-captain but I didn't want to give anyone false hope"

"I understand captain Kotetsu"

"Since the day I woke up, I've been resting in order to regain my strength. Yesterday, I finaly felt strong enough to let people know that I'm here.

-So I asked captain Kotetsu to tell you that I was here. I wanted you, my best friend to be the first one to know that I'm alive"

Shunsui was quiet for a moment, letting all the information sink in.

"Is there anyone else who knows?"

"Just me and Hanatarō since I decided to keep it a secret from Kiyone. She might be my sister and lieutenant but she wouldn't be able to be quiet about it.

-I've also put a kidō spell over the door so only us captains can enter or feel the spiritual pressure of whoever is inside"

"I understand"

Isane smiled and stood up.

"I'll let you two talk alone and if your lieutenants call for you, I'll let you know Head-captain"

"Thank you"

Isane then left the room and once the door had closed, Shunsui turned to his best friend.

"To think that during these past months, you've been here the whole time"

"I wanted to tell you earlier but like captain Kotetsu said, I was so weak when I woke up that she didn't want to give you false hope that I would recover"

"I understand. What about..."

"Once I'm fully recovered I can return to my position as a captain.

-That's what I was going to ask, right?"

"Yeah. You know me to well Juu"

"I guess I do"

"Speaking of you returning. Do you know when?"

"About two weeks or so according to captain Kotetsu"

"Right"

The two talked for a while before Shunsui had to return to his work.

"I'll be back when I get time"

"Right. And Shun, don't let me distract you from your duties. You have an important job and I don't want you to lose focus just because you know I'm here"

"Don't worry Juu. I think that I actually will be able to work better now"

With that, Shunsui left the 4th and instead of Flash Stepping, he decided to walk back.

"Head-captain"

Hearing that made him turn around and he smiled when he saw who it was.

"Out on a stroll are we, captain Kurosaki"

"It's still so weird to hear that even after half a year"

After the war, even though he could go back home, Ichigo had decided to stay in the Soul Society. He said that he thought he'd be of more help in the Seireitei rather than the world of the living.

"Do you mind walking a bit with me?"

"Sure"

So the two started to walk.

"How's the 7th division treating you Ichigo?"

"Very well actually. Tetsuzaemon has been a great help to make me understand my position and how to help the division members"

"That's what a lieutenant is for"

"Yeah. But I'm not sure that I will be as good as a captain as Komamura was"

"Sajin was a good leader but once you've gotten more used to your new life and your job as a captain, you too will become a good leader"

"You're probably right.

-Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why were you at the 4th?"

"Captain Kotetsu just wanted to talk about some work related things"

Ichigo had a feeling he wasn't telling the whole truth but decided not to push for a answer.

They walked together for a while until Shunsui returned to the 1st division and Ichigo went back to the 7th.

 **Once he got back** , Shunsui sat down with his work and Nanao couldn't help but notice that he somehow seemed happier.

"Captain did something happen why you went to see captain Kotetsu?"

"No not really. She just wanted to about some work related things.

-How come you ask?"

"It's just that you seem happier than you've been for the past months"

"Do I?"

The captain let out a slight chuckle.

"I guess I finally realized that I can't let the dead affect my life and job anymore"

 _"It feels like he's hiding something but I won't ask him more. I'm just glad he's returning to normal"_

 _ **Days passed and Shunsui returned more and more to his old self for every passing day. At least once a day, he would try to get away from his work for at least an hour to visit Jūshirō in the 4th.**_

 _ **No one knew that he went there except Isane and the 4th division captain knew that this change in the head-captain was because he knew that his best friend was alive.**_

 _ **No one else could figure out what had made him change back until two weeks later.**_

Isane and Jūshirō stood outside the 1st division barracks.

The doors then opened and they were allowed inside.

"How does it fell to be able to return today captain Ukitake?"

"It feels good. And Isane, we're both captains so you can call me Jūshirō"

"Okay"

Jūshirō gave her a smile as they kept walking through the division to the head-captain's office.

Right as they got there, Nanao walked out from the room and saw them.

"Captain Kotetsu are you here to see the head-captain?"

"Yes. He wanted to see us before the meeting"

"Us?"

Nanao looked at Jūshirō who she hadn't noticed at first and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Captain Ukitake is that really you?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"We'll tell you along with the captains at the meeting Nanao"

The trio turned to the door were Shunsui stood.

"Yes sir"

The three captains then entered Shunsui's office to talk.

 _ **Later: Meeting room.**_

"Thank you everyone for gathering on such a short notice"

"So what did you call us here for, Kenpachi asked"

Shunsui looked at the other eleven captains before a smirk crossed his face.

"Okikiba let him in"

As the doors slowly opened and the familiar spiritual pressure of his friend floated around them, Shunsui could see surprise on the other captains' faces.

Once the doors were fully opened, Jūshirō stepped inside the room and walked up to the front were he turned around to face the other captains.

"Hello everyone"

"Ukitake how are you here, said Shinji"

Everyone turned their eyes to Mayuri and glared at him.

"I didn't do anything"

"Sure you didn't, said Kensei"

"Mayuri is right, he has nothing to do with this, said Jūshirō"

"Then how are you here, said Byakuya"

"An even better question is how are you alive, said SoiFon"

"Allow me to explain, said Isane"

Everyone turned to the 4th division captain and she told them everything"

"That they were actually able to do that, said Tōshirō"

"The important thing is that Jūshirō is alive and that his health is stronger thanks to Kirinji, said Ichigo"

The orange-haired young man looked at Jūshirō and smiled at him.

"Well then everyone, said Shunsui

-I guess you've all figured out why I gathered all of you. To welcome captain Ukitake back to his position"

Okikiba then came in with an Haori in his hands that Shunsui took and handed to his best friend.

"Welcome back captain Ukitake"

"Thank you head-captain"

Jūshirō bowed slightly before he took the Haori and put it on.

"With that, this meeting is over"

The captains started to leave the room and three of them waited outside until Jūshirō came out. Those three were Ichigo, Byakuya and Tōshirō.

"Welcome back Jūshirō"

"Thank you Ichigo

-Shunsui told me that you stayed in the Soul Society but he didn't say that you became a captain"

"Well, the 7th and 8th were in need of captains so I accepted to take Komamura's place "

"I see. Congratulations on getting the position"

"Thank you"

Jūshirō gave the young man a smile before Byakuya stepped forward.

"I'm sure Rukia will be happy to see you"

"That's right, she doesn't know that Kirinji brought me back to the Seireitei"

"Allow me to show you to the 13th then, said Tōshirō

-It's pretty hard to find your way around with all the rebuilding going on"

"I'd appreaciate that Tōshirō"

So the four of them left the 1st division. Byakuya and Ichigo returned to their division while Tōshirō and Jūshirō started to walk to the 13th division.

"I'm glad you're back"

Jūshirō looked down at younger captain.

"I mean it. The head-captain, Kuchiki and some others have been down since the war because they all though you were gone.

-But soon, the others will be smiling again just like the head-captain"

When Tōshirō looked at him, Jūshirō smiled and the younger actually let a smile cross his face as well.

He then noticed that they weren't far from the 13th.

"Wait here Jūshirō while I'll ask someone to tell Kuchiki to come here"

"Okay"

Tōshirō walked into the area were the barracks were and Sentarō saw him.

"Captain Hitsugaya can I help you with something sir?"

"Could you get lieutenant Kuchiki out here"

"Of course. I'll be right back"

He ran away and came back a moment later with Rukia.

"You wanted to talk to me, captain Hitsugaya"

"I did. Or more exactly, I wanted to show you something"

"What's that?"

"Come"

Rukia followed Tōshirō to were he had left Jūshirō and Rukia gasped.

"Captain"

"Hello Rukia"

When Rukia walked closer to her captain, Tōshirō decided to step back.

He watched how Jūshirō placed his hand on Rukia's head before she actually wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I thought the Zero division wasn't able to save you since we didn't hear anything from them"

"They did save me but I was asleep for a long time. I woke up two months ago and I've been resting at the 4th in order to regain my strength"

Rukia let go of her captain and dried her eyes before looking up at him.

"Why didn't captain Kotetsu tell us? We're your division after all so we should have been told that you were alive"

"After the Zero division brough me back to the Seireitei, she didn't tell anyone besides Hanatarō. She didn't want to give people false hope since she wasn't sure I would make it, despite Kirinji's help"

"I see"

Jūshirō looked at his lieutenant and could still see in her eyes that she wasn't happy with not being told about him.

"Kuchiki, your captain is here now and he is alive, isn't that the most important, said Tōshirō"

Rukia looked at him and sighed before smiling.

"You're right captain Hitsugaya"

Tōshirō smirked before turning his back to them.

"I leave it to you to tell your division about this lieutenant Kuchiki. I need to get back to my division and see if Rangiku has done her work"

"Right. Thank you for bringing my captain here, captain Hitsugaya"

"Yes. Thanks you Tōshirō"

"No problem. See you around, Ukitake"

The young captain then disappeared in a quick Flash Step

"Shall we go captain?"

"Yes. Let's tell the division that I'm back"

They walked back to the barracks were Rukia asked the captain to stay back a bit.

"Everyone stop what you're doing for a moment"

All the members stopped working and gathered around her.

"Do you remember that I told you that the Zero division was taking care of our captain?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well...then"

Rukia turned her head and looked behind her.

"Come out captain"

Jūshirō came out from were he had been standing by the gate and walked over to his lieutenant.

"Hello everyone"

The division members couldn't believe their eyes at first but when they realized that it was really their captain that stood there, everyone started to cheer and a lot of them got tears in their eyes.

 _ **And so, Jūshirō fully returned to his position as the captain of the 13th division and life in the Seireitei got more and more back to what it used to be.**_

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Hanatarō**_ _ **has actually gotten promoted to co-3rd seat of the 4th division sometime during or before the final arc.**_

 _ **I don't know if the Zero Division can do stuff like that but since they serve the Soul King they should at least know something about Mimihagi**_

 _ **For some reason I could picture Ichigo staying in the Soul Society after the war so I decided to make him the 7th division captain since he would be a better choice than Iba.**_


End file.
